womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Judy Geeson
Judith Amanda "Judy" Geeson (born 10 September 1948) is an English actress. Early life[edit source | editbeta] Geeson was born in Arundel, Sussex. She came from a middle-class family; her father edited the National Coal Board magazine.[1] Her sister, Sally Geeson, also an actress, is known for her roles in British television sitcoms of the 1970s. Geeson attended Corona Stage Academy, making her stage debut in 1957.[2] Career[edit source | editbeta] Geeson's first major film appearances came in 1967 with To Sir, with Love (alongside Sidney Poitier and pop singer Lulu), and the comedy Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. The following year, she appeared in Berserk!, co-starring Joan Crawford. Geeson became well known as a result of a regular role in the BBC early-evening soap opera, The Newcomers. She also had a major role in the 1970s costume drama Poldark, as Caroline Penvenen Enys. Her other notable films include Prudence and the Pill (1968), Three Into Two Won't Go (1969), 10 Rillington Place (1970), Doomwatch (1972), Brannigan (1975; co-starring John Wayne, with whom she enjoyed working) and The Eagle Has Landed (1976). In the TV series Danger UXB, she played the female lead, Susan Mount, opposite Anthony Andrews. She also had the lead role of Fulvia in the science-fiction series''Star Maidens. In 1984, Geeson left London for Los Angeles, California, where she decided to stay. Among other roles, she appeared regularly in the American sitcom ''Mad About You as the hostile neighbour, Maggie Conway. She also played the role of Sandrine in the Star Trek: Voyager episodes "Twisted" and "The Cloud". Having always been interested in antiques, Geeson managed an antique store, Blanche & Co, on West 3rd Street in Beverly Hills, in addition performing in occasional acting roles. After ten years of business, the store closed in December 2009.[3] Having appeared in a number of horror films during the 1970s and 1980s, including It Happened at Nightmare Inn (1973), Dominique (1978) and Inseminoid (1981), Geeson returned to the horror genre in The Lords of Salem (2012), directed by Rob Zombie. The film marked a return to acting following a nine-year absence. Personal life[edit source | editbeta] In the 1970s, Geeson lived with set designer Sean Kenny, until his death in 1973. She was then linked with actor Barry Evans, who had previously starred with her in Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush. Geeson was married to actor Kristoffer Tabori from 1985 until their divorce in 1989. Filmography[edit source | editbeta] *''Wings of Mystery'' (1963) as Jane *''Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush'' (1967) as Mary Gloucester *''To Sir, With Love'' (1967) as Pamela Dare *''Berserk!'' (1968) as Angela Rivers *''Prudence and the Pill'' (1968) as Geraldine Hardcastle *''Hammerhead'' (1968) as Sue Trenton *''Three Into Two Won't Go'' (1969) as Ella Patterson *''Two Gentlemen Sharing'' (1969) as Jane *''The Executioner'' (1970) as Polly Bendel *''Goodbye Gemini'' (1970) as Jacki *''One of Those Things'' (1970; Danish film, directed by Eric Balling) *''10 Rillington Place'' (1970) as Beryl Evans[4] *''Hændeligt uheld'' (1971) as Susanne Strauss *''Doomwatch'' (1972) as Victoria Brown *''Fear in the Night'' (1972) as Peggy Heller *''It Happened at Nightmare Inn'' (1973) as Laura Barkley *''Percy's Progress'' (1974) as Dr Fairweather *''Brannigan'' (1975) as Detective Sergeant Jennifer Thatcher *''Adventures of a Taxi Driver'' (1976) as Nikki *''Short Ends'' (1976) as Claudine *''Carry On England'' (1976) as Sergeant Tilly Willing *''The Eagle Has Landed'' (1976) as Pamela *''Dominique'' (1978) as Marjorie Craven *''Towards the Morning'' (1980) *''Inseminoid'' (1981) as Sandy *''The Plague Dogs'' (1982; voice only) as Pekingese *''The Price of Life'' (1987) as Anthea *''Young Goodman Brown'' (1993) as Bridget Bishop *''The Duke'' (1999) as Lady Fautblossom *''Everything Put Together'' (2000) as Angie's Mother *''Spanish Fly'' (2003) as Miss England *''The Lords Of Salem'' (2012) as Lacy Doyle Television[edit source | editbeta] *''Malatesta'' (1964) as Vanella *''The Newcomers'' (1965) *''Danger Man'' (1965) *''Man in a Suitcase'' (1966) as Sue Mandel *''Who Killed the Mysterious Mr. Foster?'' (1971 TV film) as Jody Kenyon *''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (Play of the Month, BBC video-taped drama 1972) as Lady Windermere *''A Room with a View'' (Play of the Month', BBC taped drama, 1973) as Lucy Honeychurch *''The Skin Game'' (Play of the Month, BBC taped drama, 1974) *''Space: 1999'' (1975) as Regina Kesslann *''Poldark'' (1975–77) as Caroline Enys (née Penvenen) *''Diagnosis: Murder'' (1975 TV film) as Helen *''Night is the Time for Killing'' (1975 TV film) as Helen Marlow *''Star Maidens'' (1976) as Fulvia *''Return of the Saint'' (1978) *''Danger UXB'' (1979) as Susan Mount *''Breakaway'' (1980) as Becky Royce (Series Two) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1985, 1986) *''The A-Team'' (1986) *''Hotel'' (1986) *''MacGyver'' (1988, 1989) *''The Secret Life of Kathy McCormick'' (1988 TV film) as Babs *''Mad About You'' (1992–99) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995) *''To Sir, With Love II'' (1996 TV film) as Pamela Dare *''Houdini'' (1998) as Lady Doyle *''NewsRadio'' (1998) *''Alien Fury: Countdown to Invasion'' (2000; voice only) as Alien *''Touched by an Angel'' (2000) *''Charmed'' (2000) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2001, 2002) Category:1948 births